1. Field
Example embodiments relate to output of information related to an item, such as a processing device and influenced by presence of the item.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, the cellular telephone industry includes constantly changing handset models, prices and promotions. Handset makers and service providers in this industry engage in very fierce competition requiring many marketing and advertising campaigns. Because of the constant changes in the industry, sales and promotion of handsets is encumbered and presents a number of challenges.
Electronic kiosks are devices designed for specific uses and are used broadly for unattended self-service use as a promotional and/or educational device. The kiosks have items to be promoted on display for demonstration purposes and the items are attached to the kiosk. The information displayed on the kiosk relating to a promotional item plays an important role in the education of potential customers outlining the features and advantages of the promotional item. Such information allows the customer to test the item and gather information relevant to his/hers individual needs. The kiosk allows for making quick comparisons using touch and drag and drop capability which fills areas on a touch screen allowing comparisons between different models or products. This functionality is gaining popularity with vendors and customers.
The maintenance and servicing of the content relating to the promotional items presented on these kiosks such as cellular handsets represents a challenge to vendors/retailers and service technicians as the multiplicity of models, locations, marketing campaigns and continuous introduction of new units creates a large number of possible permutations. The update process is prone to errors and potential mismatch of promotion material to items promoted on the kiosk.
It would be an advancement in the art to overcome these limitations.